A Snowy Day
by MyEternalNightmares
Summary: Snowy days are the best.
**Hey! This will only be a quick message. Please review so I can know wgat you think about this. And also please read my other stories if you feel like it. Thats all! -SweetDreams**

* * *

Laying in the snow, a certain blonde stared quietly at the sky as snowflakes gently touched her face and melt into soothing drops of water. A 'salmon' haired boy ran up to her laying form and stopped a few steps from her. "Luce! What are you doing?"

Hearing the boy approach, Lucy sat up and turned to him, her hood falling down in the process. "Huh? Oh, hey Natsu. I was just relaxing." she greeted as she wiped away some of the cold drops from her face.

"You're so weird" Natsu chuckled as he watched Lucy pout at his comment. Sitting down to her left, he settled into the snow to the left of her in a similar way, back against the ground with his arms resting beside his body. Returning to her position, Lucy looked to the left a small bit to spot the right side of her partners blank face staring into the sky.

"It's not weird" she weakly argued as she watched the usually impatient man lay silently in the snow.

"Why do you like doing this?" Natsu finally asked curiously as he turned his face to the right, the sight of Lucy's warm brown eyes somehow entrancing him as an unexplainable warmth consumed his heart..

"Its relaxing. I like how everything seems to fade away and muffle reality with the silence of the white skies. The somehow soothing feeling on your back as the cold tries to take over your warmth and the way the snow gently falls onto your face." A fond smile grew on her face as she stared at the light gray sky. "I remember, whenever it snowed I would bundle up and head outside just to lay in the snow with Michelle in my arms. And somehow the world seemed to melt away. And for that small moment I could forget all the troubles between me and dad, my mom's death and the overall loneliness I felt." Mid way through her words Lucy raised her right hand, palm up, as if she could touch the white clouds, the small pricks of cold from the gentle snowflakes landing on her hand.

Natsu stayed silent the entire time as he stared at Lucy, completely mesmerized by her soft smile. The warmth has now began to creep to his face as he smiled at his partner. "Well, that sounds nice. I'm happy I could do this with you then, Luce."

Tugged from her thoughts, Lucy's face turned a dark shade of pink as Natsu's words sunk in. "Lucy?! Are you sick?" Natsu quickly asked as he spotted the growing red cheeks of the blushing girl.

"N-no, it's just cold, you know?" her blush getting even darker as she felt Natsu slide closer to her, his warmth spreading over the left side of her body. "N-Natsu? What are you doing?"

An innocent smile gleamed from him as he turned his face closer to her own. "I'm warming you up! You're cold right?" Despite the obvious cold around Lucy she couldn't help but feel warmer from not just Natsu's body but from the fact of how close his face was.

Red tinges her cold ears as she begins to feel the warm breathes from Natsu and his fingers intertwining with her own. "Your fingers are so cold" Natsu childishly whined.

"Well then don't hold it" Lucy frowned as she looked down and made an attempt to remove her fingers, only to feel Natsu's hand hold on tighter. Looking up she stared into onyx eyes as the dragonslayer pouted, puppy dog eyes baring into her own. Raising an eyebrow in amusement and confusion she pouted "I thought it was too cold".

"It's not anymore...so don't let go" Natsu's voice was a small whisper as he continued to look at Lucy with innocent eyes. Giving in, Lucy smiled and inwardly chuckled at the out of character dragonslayer before laying back down. Laying there for a while the duo happily enjoyed the others presence as they laid in the snow holding hands.

"Natsu! Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Happy's voice soon interrupted the silence as the blue cat flew to the two mages.

"Oh! Happy! Sure, let's go!" Natsu replied happily as he slowly rose to his feet as he looked over to his part "Come one!" his grin was wide as he pulled Lucy up and into his arms.

"Sure" a warm smile crept to the blondes lips as she followed the pink haired dragonslayer, enjoying the warmth of Natsu's hands against hers. "Neh, Natsu. Do you enjoy the snow?"

Shrugging, Natsu looked at Lucy "I enjoy it a bit more now." his words successfully bringing a dust of pink to Lucy's cheeks.

A sly grin suddenly took place as she nudged Natsu's shoulder "So does that mean you'll be friends with Gray?"

A snort was her only answer as they continued to walk to the guild.


End file.
